Dark vs Light
by YuriChan220
Summary: Nero Claudius faces a very powerful adversary who looks just like Artoria.


**Dark Vs Light**

**Pairing: Nero x Artoria x Saber Alter**

**Genre: Friendship**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Fate series or any of its characters.**

**Author's Note: Hello, everyone! My name is Yuri. This is my first ever Fate story. It may be a little messed up for the action, but who knows? I tried my hardest to put my effort into it. **

**Enjoy!**

The quite cheerful and childish Nero Claudius skips toward the palace of her dear friend, Artoria's. From a letter sent by one of her Knights of the Round Table, she is looking forward to that tea she always makes and wonderful conversations they share. It's been a little over a week and a half since the former emperor has known the Lion King. She has a rather cool side, but that's okay. With Nero's cheerful personality, she's able to get Artoria to talk to her, no matter how annoying she is.

However, as she walks further down the path, she sees something in the distance. Is that Artoria over there? But...usually she wears a light blue dress, not black. And she seems a bit pale as well. Something the matter? With a burst of speed, she hurries over toward her dear friend and stops at arms length away.

"My King! Is everything alright?" she calls.

"At last...we finally meet...Nero Claudius," a calm, but cold voice says from the pale skinned girl.

Nero is confused by this. "Your Highness...what's wrong with you? You're acting very strange."

"Strange indeed. Unfortunately, the one you seek is not here. I'm called Saber Alter," the woman says as she draws her sword. "And I challenge you to a battle."

Nero grits her teeth. "Where's the REAL King!?"

"Not to worry, she's right here," she turns her head to the right to see Artoria on her knees, injured. "I'm guessing her knights and Artoria are no match for my strength."

Nero looks back and forth to see the knights all wounded and knocked out from the battle. She's definitely a dangerous one.

Saber Alter points her sword at the emperor. "Fight me!"

The blonde in the red dress grits her teeth again. "If that's how you want to play..." She draws out her red sword and the two charge at each other.

Weapons clash back and forth, creating sparks. They clash again to try to push each other away, but Saber Alter is stronger. After getting pushed back, they clash blades again, but that one pushes Nero back. She dodges the next strike by bending backwards very far and then flipping to her feet and charging at her again. But Saber Alter jumps in the air to land a great strike. She parries that, but that attack is too strong, so it pushes her back some more and it leaves her open for Saber Alter to strike at her back and forth, making her tumble to the ground. She struggles to her feet, but Saber Alter's sword glows purple and then performs an uppercut diagonally to knock her off her feet.

"You're not as formidable opponent...as I thought..." she says coldly.

Nero uses her sword as support to get back on her feet.

"I didn't think I'd face a weakling like you."

"I'm not as weak as you think, girl!" Nero shouts. "Just you watch!" She raises her sword and a yellow glow appears all around her. Rose petals come out of nowhere as they scatter around her. Fire appears on the sword and she turns to face the dark king.

"What!?" she says in disbelief.

"Yaaaaaah!" Nero jumps in the air and performs a great strike with a fire trail following. The strike hits Saber Alter, sending her flying toward a wall. "It's on now!" Nero cries as she charges at her.

"Grr!" Saber Alter jumps to her feet. "You're more powerful than I expected." She sees Nero charging straight on. Big mistake. Her sword glows fiery purple and she performs a powerful strike, sending a great flame toward Nero and hits her hard.

Artoria lifts her head to see the great battle, yet she is shocked to see Nero getting pummeled by her..."evil twin".

The two clash swords once again, back and forth creating sparks, but the dark king is gaining the upper hand, landing strike after strike on Nero. The blonde rolls to her feet, but is already getting weakened. But she can't give in now.

"It's not over yet!" Nero shouts.

"Right you are!" Saber Alter shouts back as she charges.

Both Rulers, light and dark clash swords a couple more times, but Saber Alter strikes harder, pushing Nero backward and hits her a few times. The blonde gets on one knee just a bit before standing back up and striking back and then one with a fire trail following. This makes the dark king stumble back and try to stay on her feet, putting the blade on the ground for support.

"It's over," Nero points her sword at Saber Alter.

The impact hit Saber Alter so hard that it got her weak on the knees and gets on all fours, unable to hold her sword anymore. Nero relaxes her stance as she sees a bit of glowing light emanating from Saber Alter. Artoria finally gets on her feet to approach the cheerful blonde.

"Now finish her," Artoria orders. "She doesn't deserve-"

"Wait," Saber Alter says. "It can't end like this!"

"Yes it will," Artoria says. "You'r an impostor and an intruder to my kingdom. You defeated my Knights of the Round Table. How can we spare your life?"

Nero turns from Artoria to Saber Alter, who is glowing brighter. A small smile appears as she sheathes her sword.

"No. I'm not like you," she says. "In fact, why don't you come and change sides?"

"What? Are you insane? I tried to kill you!" Saber Alter says.

"We can teach you to be good," Nero says as she holds out her hand. "How about forming a contract with me as your servant instead of me finishing you?"

"You want me...to become your servant?" Saber Alter says in disbelief.

"Can we really trust her?" Artoria asks.

Nero nods, her smile remaining on her face. "Umu! It's worth a try. What do you say, Saber Alter?"

"If that is what you wish...then...I shall do it," Saber Alter says, bowing her head.

Nero holds out her hand and a white glow appears around her. "Then, I...Nero Claudius...form a contract between me and Saber Alter. Please grant us this opportunity to have me as the Master and Saber Alter as my servant."

"I...shall accept this contract. For you to be my master...and I to be your servant," Saber Alter replies, her head kept low.

The glow stops and Saber Alter is able to get back on her feet, the yellow glow already faded away. She's good and healthy again and faces the cheerful blonde and then takes a knee again while bowing her head.

"What shall I do for you, My Imperator?" she says.

Nero giggles. "Well first...since we're good friends now, why don't you just call me by my name~?"

Saber Alter's pale face gets all red as she looks up. "R-really? Then...N-Nero..."

The cheerful blonde gives a happy nod. "_Umu! _That's right~"

Artoria can't help but smile at this as well. She hates to admit it, but watching them bonding is actually kind of cute.

**A/N: S-so….what do you guys think? Not as good for my first time writing this, but I think I did good. **

**Have a nice day!**


End file.
